Extrañas Miradas
by Airam Lilian Lupin
Summary: ¿Quien podria robarle el alma a Sirius Black?Tal vez una chica completamente extraña,con unos ojos de color especial.RR Plis.


EXTRAÑAS MIRADAS.

Lo adverti,lo mío es vicio y soy viciosa.Otro One-Shot.Hoy le toca el turno a Sirius y sus amores.Un fic agridulce con humor y un final marcado...Espero que os guste y me dejéis un rr,aunque solo sea para decirme que esto no puede ser...

**Discalimer:**Todo lo que podáis reconocer no me pertenece.Solo aquello que os es desconocido es mío.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡EH tu!Si,si,Tú el que esta leyendo esto sin saber de que va el tema.Por fin me prestas atención.Te voy a contar una historia.Es una historia corta,agridulce y real.Parte de mi vida.Algo que tengo que contarle a alguien,sea muggle o mago, antes de mi ingreso en Azkaban por algo que no he hecho pero de lo que me siento responsable y terriblemente culpable.Así que siéntate y escucha,no te robare mucho tiempo ya que no me queda.

Esta es la historia de cómo dos ojos extraños me robaron la vida.Si,era una mirada extraña de un color imposible.Una mirada morada que tiene presa mi alma.El alma de Sirius Black.

Todo empezó aquella tarde...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-James desde que sales con Lily no me haces ni caso hermano.-Era mediados de Enero y yo el Gran Sirius Black había pasado toda la tarde de ese sábado mirando como caía la nieve desde una de las ventanas de la torre Griffindor.

-Sirius nos seas celoso-Me dijo la culpable de que James Potter,mi mejor amigo,mi hermano,pasara de mí como si fuera un troll;Lillian Evans.Era una pelirroja muy guapa y atractiva con esos ojos verdes tan hermosos...Pero con un carácter tan malo como el fuego que inspiraba su que mi amigo prefiriera estar con ella...Pero no tanto.

-Pelirroja estoy hablando con James y creo que sabe contestar el solito.

-Black¿Nadie te ha dicho que así no se habla a una dama?-inquirió una mordazmente una voz a mis espaldas.

Me volví para ver quien era la loca que se atrevía ha hablarme a mí en ese tono.No pude evitar sorprenderme con lo que vi.Una joven delgada con un cuerpo de escándalo con los jeans negros y una ajustada camiseta del mismo color que dejaba ver su ombligo.Tan alta como James caminaba descalza mientras su larga mata de liso y negro cabello acariciaba la suave y morena piel de su espalda.Dos mechones violetas enmarcaban el rostro que coronaban los dos ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida.Dos grandes ojos morados por los que me habría tirado a un pozo en ese mismo instante.Pero soy Sirius Black y no podía quedarme callado para evitar meter la pata.

-Mira bonita...-comencé antes de que un huracán pelirrojo pasara por mi lado ,haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y terminara de bruces en el suelo,en dirección a la morena gritando:

-Osi Rivers¿Cuándo has vuelto a Hogwarts?-Lily abrazaba a la joven,que servidor no sabia de donde había salido,como si fuera su amiga de la infancia perdida.

Me levante del suelo sin que nadie tuviera la decencia de ayudarme.¿Rivers¿Lily había dicho Rivers¿Osiris Rivers?

Eso si que no podía ser.Osiris Rivers había sido trasladada a Beuxbatons al final de segundo curso.La niña que recordaba con ese nombre era un ratón de biblioteca delgaducho,con gafas de culo de vaso y el pelo como un chico.Esa era Osiris Rivers,una niña callada,blanca como un fantasma,con dientes de conejo y el aspecto de raton.No el monumento de piel morena,sin gafas,pelo largo,sonrisa profident,una lengua viperina y esos ojos impresionantes.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Lily-respondió la morena con alegría-He vuelto esta tarde a eso de las cuatro.No soportaba Francia más tiempo.

-¿En serio eres ella?-pregunte anonadado.Por si no lo he mencionado antes,en los dos años que Osiris Rivers estuvo en Howarts era mi rival mas enconada y competíamos por todo.

-Black parece que estos años has perdido la neurona que tenias si eres incapaz de reconocerme.-me dijo con mucho retintín.

-La Rivers que yo conozco...-Comencé a defenderme

-La Rivers que tu conoces tenia doce años zoquete.

En ese momento en el que mi dignidad estaba siendo atacada se abrió el retrato y vi como Remus y Alexia Perkins se tiraban encima de la morena gritando su nombre.

Claro,Remus era amigo del ratón de biblioteca...¿Pero por que James se unía a ellos y todos pasaban de mí?

-¿Rivers Por que has regresado?-pregunte de mala leche al ver que todos hacían caso omiso de mi presencia.Definitivamente ese no era mi día.

-Para proteger a mis amigas de dos merodeadores y de los tipos como tu.-Me dijo como si le quemara la boca y yo fuera un mosquito que se dedicaba a molestarla.

-Sirius no seas descortes.Rivers acaba de llegar.-me regaño James.¡James!

-Eso Black no molestes.Veo que al menos vosotros dos habéis madurado-comento dirigiéndose a James y Remus-No como otros...

No pude mas esa...ESA me estaba diciendo como comportarme y estaba haciendo que mis amigos se pusieran de su parte.Era demasiado y decidí subir a mi cuarto enfadado con el mundo.Ese sábado no tenia que haberme levantado.Cerre la puerta dando un portazo y me tire en la cama.Cuando subieron mis amigos varias horas después me hice el dormido.

-¿Sirius?-me pregunto Remus con tiento-¿Estas dormido?

-Déjale Remus.Esta enfadado por que Rivers le ha humillado.-contesto James.-Lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar a que el solito se de cuenta de que Rivers no es tan mala,seguro que si hablaran tranquilos terminarían enamorándose.¿Te has fijado que son los dos igual de arrogantes y cabezones?

-Ambos prejuiciosos.Se llevan mal por lo que paso hace cinco años.Sirius se moriría antes de reconocer que Osiris es la chica más atractiva que ha vistoY Osiris se tragaría la lengua solo de reconocerse ante sí misma que Sirius es buena persona o que le parece guapo.

-Por eso dejales.Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta.

Después de media hora se quedaron dormidos.Par de conspiradores contra su mejor amigo.¿Rivers bonita?Si lo era,pero de ahí a que yo me enamorara de ella había un abismo...¿insalvable?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los meses siguientes pasaron entre peleas con la lengua mordaz de Rivers , las competiciones en absolutamente todo y risas de mis queridos amigos.Lily,James,Remus y Alexia se estaban riendo mucho con nosotros.Nos decían que éramos dos inmaduros,que teníamos que hablar en serio...Aunque realmente nuestras peleas eran instructivas.

Ese sábado llegue tarde a la sala común.Acababa de dejar a la rubia de turno en su sala común.Estaba contento por que en todo ese día había visto a Rivers,que andaba desaparecida desde el día anterior,eso era un logro: Desde su regreso la había visto las casi veinticuatro horas del día,durante todos los días de la semana.Estaba a punto de decirle a James lo maravilloso que era no verla,acercándome a la chimenea,cuando me la lleve por delante.

-Rivers no se por que te quitaron las gafas si no ves por donde vas.-dije tendiéndole la mano para levantarla del suelo.Uno es un caballero.

-¿Disfrutando de tu vida social Black?Ciertamente me extraña que la tengas teniendo en cuenta como eres.-me contesto dándome un manotazo para apartar mi caballerosa ayuda.

Y hay mi bocaza metió de nuevo la pata.

-Pues si tengo vida social.No como tu que llevas encerrada en tu cuarto desde ayer por la noche.¿Qué pasa que tus padres no te aguantaban y por eso has vuelto al internado siendo mayor de edad¿O es que no aguantan tu lengua viperina y te quieren lejos?

Como respuesta recibí la mayor bofetada que me ha dado alguien.

-Eres un capullo insensible Black-me escupió después de pegarme y salir corriendo hacia su cuarto con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Esta vez te has pasado Sirius.-Lily recalco sus palabras dándome otra bofetada al lado contrario,para salir justo después por el mismo sitio que Rivers.Alexia no me dijo nada,Directamente me soltó la leche en el mismo sitio que Rivers,para acompañar a las otras poco después.

Me senté en el sillón al lado de Remus,desconcertado y frotando la mejilla que más palos había recibido,aunque él mas fuerte había sido el de Rivers.

-Te has pasado Sirius.-me soltó James en cuanto me senté.

-¿Vosotros también?-dije viendo la mirada de reproche de Remus.-Por si no lo habéis notado la que me ha pegado ha sido ella

-Mas fuerte te habría dado yo.Mira que mentar así a su familia.

-¿Y que tiene de malo Remus?

-Pues que no ha estado encerrada en su cuarto¿Recuerdas la lechuza negra de ayer por la mañana?

-Si¿Qué ocurre?

-Ocurre genio que tendrás que disculparte con ella por herir sus sentimientos.En esa lechuza venia una carta que le informaba que toda su familia había muerto a manos de mortifagos jóvenes el jueves por la noche.

-Bromeas James.¿Por qué iban los mortifagos a matar a los Rivers?

-No lo se.Pero disculpate.Te has pasado de capullo.Buenas noches chicos.

-Espera Remus voy contigo.¿Vienes Sirius?

-No.

Y Ahí me quede, más solo que la una,hundido en un sillón y con cara de besugo pensando que mis amigos llevaban razón.Era un capullo.Si en vez de estar a la que salta me hubiera comportado como una persona,seguramente la morena no estaría llorando en su cuarto y mi ojo no tendría un espantoso y doloroso color morado.Para ser sincero no me hacia gracia lo que había ocurrido con los Rivers.Ethan Rivers era mi amigo y había muerto,sus padres eran fantásticos,unos sangre limpia que no le daban importancia a la sangre y casi tan respetados como los Potter.Y por ultimo estaba la pequeña Hanna,una niña preciosa que en las fiestas de alta sociedad decía que algún día me casaría con ella.Tenia cinco años y una sonrisa como la de su hermana,pero no su misteriosa belleza.Osiris se había salvado por estar en Hogwarts...Vi un sobre en el suelo,cerca de la chimea.No tenia que llamar mi atención pero un sobre negro no es algo que se vea todos los días.Lo recogí y saque el arrugado pergamino.Era una carta para Rivers fechada esa misma mañana y firmada por ese mago que tanta fama estaba cogiendo:

_Estimada Osiris:_

_No puedo decirte que sienta lo que ha ocurrido con tu familia.Te advertí lo que ocurriría si no te unías a mi.sabes que necesito de tus poderes.Si sigues en la negativa la próxima serás tu._

_Lord Voldemort._

Maldito maniático,encima la amenazaba.¿Y que hacia yo?Discutir con ella,llamarla rarita.

Volví a hundirme en el sillón.Me sentía miserable por lo que había hecho¿Y todo eso por que?Muy fácil por no reconocer que Rivers era mi misterio particular,que esos ojos morados me traían por el camino de la amargura al mirar a todos bien excepto a mí,por que sentía que todos la tenían menos yo.Increíblemente para todos excepto para los dos conspiradores de mis amigos que lo habían vaticinado el día de su regreso,me había enamorado de ella.¿Qué había sacado con mi comportamiento?Pues que el día que empezaban las vacaciones de Semana Santa me hubieran puesto un ojo morado.

Un ruido cerca de la ventana me hizo salir de mis pensamientos de machacar mi autoestima.Me asome por encima del sillón para ver quien era el que lloraba.La mata de pelo negro y la piel morena la identificaron rápidamente.Osiris lloraba de forma desconsolada sobre un viejo álbum de fotos.

-Black deja de hacer el idiota y observarme desde el sillón para reírte de mí.Sé que estas ahí.-dijo de repente con la voz tomada.

-Lo siento.-dije con cara de lelo acercándome a ella.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?-me dijo sin darse la vuelta.

-El haberte tratado así durante estos meses.Y sobre todo siento lo ocurrido a tu familia y la carta que te ha llegado antes.Pero no debes de llorar sola,es normal que te sientas mal, cuéntaselo a alguien.A lo mejor duele menos

Ahora si que levanto la mirada.Los ojos morados me observaban como si no me reconocieran.

.¿Cómo sabes lo de la carta?-me dijo escrutando mis ojos con los hinchados ojos morados acuosos y lagrimas por toda la cara.Aun así pensé que estaba preciosa.

-Cuando quieras quemar una carta asegúrate que cae en el fuego.Sobre todo si esa carta es negra y la manda quien mando esta cargada de amenazas.-dije tendiéndole el pañuelo que tenia en la chaqueta.

-Gracias-tomo el pañuelo y continuo.-¿Sabes quien mato a mi familia?

-El psicópata de Voldemort.

-No no eran tan importantes como para eso.Mando a sus mortifagos mas jóvenes a eso.Odio a tu Familia.Odio a tu hermano,por que estaba allí y los mato.Odio haber sobrevivido por no ceder a sus suplicas.Odio seguir con vida.Odio...-no se que mas odiaba se abrazo a mi como si fuera su salvación.Yo si sabia algo seguro.Odiaba verla así,y mas por culpa del imbecil de mi hermano.La abrace con fuerza ,no quería que se fuera,no quería que ese momento acabara,pero tampoco quería que siguiera llorando,así que dije algo que siempre he pensado:

-Es normal que odies a los Black,yo también los odio y son mi familia.

Levanto la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Los odias?

-Si,hace dos años que vivo con los Potter.

-Parece que SI has madurado.¿Por qué te fuiste?

-¿No te lo imaginas?Mis padres querían que me uniera a Voldemort.Pureza de sangre y a mi que me importa un pimiento,pues cogí y me escape por la ventana...Soy la oveja negra de la familia.-conteste con orgullo.

-Y orgulloso de serlo.

-Si¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Uno de los poderes de mi familia es la empatia.Bueno no de toda mi familia.Solo la que sacamos los ojos morados de los Rivers tenemos esos poderes.-ese fue el comienzo de una larga charla que duro hasta que el sol empezó a salir.Momento que escogió Osiris para darme un beso en la mejilla,curarme el ojo morado y sonreír mientras decía:

-Cuando no te compartas como un arrogante engreído eres adorable.Sirius.

Y se fue dirigiéndome una de esas sonrisas que le dedicaba a todo el mundo,pero esta era especial,esta se reflejaba en sus ojos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A partir de la charla de aquella noche las peleas y los gritos que nos dirigíamos a diario se conviertieron en agradables charlas y ayudas en los estudios...Todo el mundo esperaba la explosión...Y la explosión llego un mes después de la treugua.El motivo los celos y las ganas de matar a Amos Diggory por invitarla al pueblo sin darme tiempo a mi.

Cuando llegamos del pueblo Osiris estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos y yo de morros sentado en el sofá aguantando los ojos morados sin dar mi brazo a torcer.

-Sirius Black¿Qué narices te pasa¿Has vuelto a ser el niñito malcriado de turno y has decidido que meterte con mi cita es lo mas divertido del mundo dejándome a mi en ridículo?-me grito-Encima ni me hablas,como si te hubiera hecho algo.-siguió gritando.Parecía la cabeza de medusa y los pocos que quedaban en la sala común decidieron que estaban mas seguros en sus cuartos.

Yo que soy de tendencias masocas me quede allí.Eso si sin dirigirle la palabra por traidora,por no darse cuenta de lo que sentía.

-Black¿Quieres decir algo de una maldita vez?

-...

-Que me digas algo por Merlín bendito.Que estas con cara de lelo desde que volvimos del pueblo y me despedí de Diggory.

-...

-Eres desquiciante.No tienes sentimientos.¿Quieres decirme que coño te pasa conmigo esta semana?-Ahora si que era la cabeza de medusa.Y sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño.

-Si no sabes lo que me pasa deberías pensar un poco.

-Al fin creía que te había comido la lengua el gato.¿Qué te pasa?

Volvió a un tono normal y me acaricio la mano.

-¿Qué tal el día con Amos?-dije de mala leche.

-Aburrido.

Me quede a cuadros.Yo había ido solo,y ella se había aburrido...

-¿Entonces por que has ido con el?-Pregunte con el tono de mala leche que tenia desde que decidí hablar.

-Porque el gran Sirius Black habrá ido con una rubia tonta,muy guapa y sin pizca de cerebro.-Respondió con un tono nada agradable.

-Pues al contrario que tu he ido solo.

-Ya y yo soy tan tonta como un troll.

-Pues lo pareces Osiris Rivers.

-¿Me estas diciendo que soy tonta.?

-Yo no.Solo que lo pareces.

Estábamos gritando y James apareció como caído del cielo en ese momento.

-Osiris,Sirius.¿Queréis hacer el favor de dejar de gritar?Estáis asustando a los de primero.Se os oye en todas las habitaciones de la torre.

-Pues que no me mienta diciendo que ha ido solo,cuando eso no se lo cree ni el .-Le grito también a James.Solo faltaba que los mechones morados de su pelo se erizaran.

-La dejare de gritar cuando admita que no soy un mentiroso y ella deje de gritarme a mi.-Grite yo.

-¿Os estáis escuchando? Parecéis un par de novios celosos.Sirius admite que estas celoso de Amos.Y tu Osiris deberías saber que Sirius ha estado todo el día conmigo con la única compañía femenina de Lily.Hablar como personas civilizadas y dejar dormir a los demás.-Después de darnos el discursito,James,subió de nuevo a la habitación dejándonos a los dos mas rojos que los pimientos y en un espeso silencio.

-¿De verdad estas celoso?-dijo de repente con una voz melosa que me puso los pelos de punta,y no precisamente de miedo.

-Si.Por que durante un día entero los ojos mas hermosos han alumbrado el cielo de otro.Por que la persona que quiero a estado todo haciendo reír a otro.Por que has discutido con otro.-dije insinuante.Decidí que de esa noche no pasaba sin decirle lo que sentía.Y la verdad siempre se me a dado bien eso de declararme

-¿Te estas declarando?-Esos ojos...Esos ojos me miraban con algo que reconoci.Ahora pisaba terreno conocido.

-Si.Te estoy diciendo que te quiero.

-Pues...-comenzó ruborizada acercándose a mi peligrosamente.-Pues yo también estaba celosa.Pensaba que irías con la Ravenclaw que lleva siguiéndote dos meses.

-Tonta.-dije abrazándola por la cintura-Hace varios meses que solo tengo ojos para ti.-susurre en su oído.Senti como el cuerpo de Osiris temblaba entre mis brazos.Y al igual que nadie me ha pegado una bofetada como la de ella,nadie me ha besado como lo hizo ella.Ese fue el primero de muchos...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los meses pasaron y nos graduamos.Parece mentira pero no nos separamos.Alexia y Remus se fueron de viaje.Lily y James empezaron a preparar lo increíble:su boda.Y Osiris y Yo vivíamos en una especie de nube en la academia de aurores.

Pocos días antes de la boda de Lily y James volvieron Remus y Alexia.

La boda fue maravillosa.Todo el grupo junto a la vez.Pareciamos niños de nuevo...

El problema llego con la primera misión de la orden...

Cuando llegamos a casa Osiris y yo discutimos como hacia mucho tiempo que no lo haciamos.Esta vez no teníamos a nadie para parar la discusión que duro varios días.

En esa situación Osiris acepto una misión lejos y no volvió.

Estos dos años he estado buscándola.Lily y James siempre me dijeron que era probable que estuviera muerta.Yo no lo creo.Osiris tiene demasiado carácter y es demasiado buena como para eso.Solo creo que se ha ido y que no volverá.

Después de estos dos días de locura con Lily y James muertos,Alexia en el extranjero,lejos de nosotros,Remus desaparecido y Peter...

No se donde se esconde Peter.Todo el mundo me culpa a mi de la muerte de mis dos mejores amigos.Me acusan de traidor.

Yo no soy el traidor.Ha sido Peter.Pero nadie creerá que no lo he matado,que a mi se me ha escapado Peter.

Me pregunto que se sentirá estando loco.Lo descubriré en cuanto los dementores me lleven.

Solo te pido que si ves dos ojos morados hermosos,y un pelo negro con dos mechas moradas le digas que no soy culpable.Te pido que le digas que siempre la ame..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Vi como dos dementores llevaban a Sirius a Azkaban.

Sirius llevaba una expresión extraña y dolida en sus ojos azules.

Se que no mato a Peter y que no traiciono a James y Lily.El poder que me otorgan mis ojos morados me lo dijo como también me dijo que Sirius me amo siempre.

Peter pagara lo que ha hecho algún día.Lo se y se cumplirá.

Pero yo no volveré a ver a Sirius.El no volverá a ver mis ojos que tanto le gustan.No hasta que venga a buscarme

Tampoco sabra nunca que he sido yola persona que le ha estado ecuchando.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el momento en que Sirius Black se escapaba de Azkaban,una extraña mirada le seguia desde la costa.

Lo habia conseguido.Ahora solo tenia que esperar a que buscara su extraña mirada.Solo tenia que esperar ...

Un rayo de sol se reflejo en la mirada morada de Osiris Rivers...Tal vez dentro de poco sus ojos morados se encontrarian con los ojos de Sirius.Y esos ojos morados devolverian el alma y la felicidad a Sirus Black que nunca pudo olvidar su mirada de color morado.


End file.
